Gear Store
The Gear Store Description The Gear Shop is a In-Game Feature that allows Players to purchase unique or hard to acquire items with their earned Medals. Gear Store Items - Indicates Items that are available for a Limited Time Only. UNITS ---- TECH ---- SPECIAL OPs ---- THORIUM ---- Store Content History For more information on this topic see : Gear Store Content History Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Gear Store removed 4 Special Ops in the Game Update of Jan 28, 2015. *The Gear Store added 3 new Rare Defensive Special Ops in the Game Update of Jan 28, 2015. *The Gear Store added 8 new Rare Offensive Special Ops in the Game Update of Jan 28, 2015. *The Gear Store added 7 Units for a Limited Time in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2014. *The Gear Store received a complete Medal cost restructure in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2014. *The Gear Store added 2 Units and 9 Tech Items in the Game Update of Nov 26, 2014. *The Gear Store removed 3 Units & 16 Tech Items in the Game Update of Nov 26, 2014. *The Gear Store marked 3 Units and 16 Tech Items as "Last Chance" in the Game Update of Nov 12, 2014. *The Gear Store added Specialized Platforms - Airborne & Reinforced Platforms in the Game Update of Oct 15, 2014. *The Gear Store added the Viper X and 5 new Epic Tech Components in the Game Update of Apr 10, 2014. *The Gear Store altered UI parts and made some Price Adjustments several Store Items in the Game Update of Apr 10, 2014. *The Gear Store added the Crusader X, Behemoth Sch. & Components and 2 new Special Ops in the Game Update of Dec. 12, 2013. *The Gear Store was introduced in the Game Update of Oct 16, 2013 & Oct 17, 2013. Additional Info *The maximum Medal capacity of the Gear Store is 30,000. *When the Gear Store Medal Costs were Restructured all Player's Medal Balances were multiplied by 10x. Related Pages FAQ Hit Expand to View This Section *Are there any plans to release more technology into the gear shop? **''Absolutely! What would you like to see?'' - AMA with WC Design Team ( Aug 26, 2014 ) *When is next gear store add of tech and units? **''Very soon - September or early October. '' - AMA with WC Design Team ( Aug 26, 2014 ) External Links * See Update History Animated Gallery in-game gear menu.gif|In-game menu Gallery Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. GameUpdate 10-16-2013.png|Game Update: Oct. 16, 2013 - Gear Store Introduction GameUpdate 12-12-13.png|Game Update: Dec 12, 2013 Crusader X & Behemoth Schematic GameUpdate 04-10-2014.png|Game Update: Apr 10, 2014 Viper X & New Epic Tech GameUpdate 10-15-2014.png|Game Update: Oct 15, 2014 Specialized Platforms new gear.png|Game Update: Nov 26, 2014 - New Gear GameUpdate 12-23-2014.png|Game Update: Dec. 23, 2014 Metal Cost Restructure GameUpdate 01-28-2015.png|Game Update : Jan 28, 2015 New Special Ops & More... Video Navigation Category:Game Features Category:A to Z